


Dance With Me

by hvchyunjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvchyunjin/pseuds/hvchyunjin
Summary: wherein Ava works as a secretary for a famous dance company where rising dance group, SK, just signed their full-time trainee contract and who will eventually turn her not-so normal life a lot more topsy-turvy.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! It's my first time actually posting something that I've written so I hope you enjoy!! Also, please follow me on Twitter: @hvchyunjin!!

Ava bites her lip to calm her nerves as she sees her boss speculate the documents she has filed for him. As he finishes, he puts down the material and shoots her a small smile. "Well done, Ava," he praises, "I knew that I would never regret hiring you." His smile widens. "Thank you, Mr. Kwon," she grins at him. Ava has been working for KSY for a couple of months and thinks that the work in this dance company is enjoyable as it is stressful. "A new dance group named SK wants to be part of the company. They'll be signing their contract later this afternoon." Mr. Kwon informs her. "I want you to accompany me as they sign it since Mr. Boo is on leave for the week." Ava nods at his instruction. "I will call you later. You may go, Miss Park." She bows at him as a sign of thanks and head off as he waves his hand for her to go.

**I think I heard about SK from Quincy before.. Is it that dance group she's been obsessing over recently?** Ava thinks to herself. As soon as she reaches her desk, she opens Chrome and does a little research about them. **I have to know who our clients are, right?** She watches each dance cover carefully as she scans each member. **All of them are really good-looking AND can dance well.** But, one member specifically caught her eye. He seemed to be the tallest among them. One can also differentiate him from his other members because he has a small mole under his left eye. "Wow," she mumbled to herself. "He's so cute," she smiled. "Who's so cute?" she immediately raises her head to see the son of her boss, Jaxon, raising both of his eyebrows at her as he leans over the counter above her desk. "Nobody," she tells him while she exits from Chrome.

"What are you doing here?" she blandly asks him, keeping on a straight face. "Ouch," he says while clutching to his chest in a mocking way and stands up properly, "I just came here to see you, sweetheart." "Ew, don't call me that," she tells him as she scrunches her face in mock disgust. "Why not?" he asks. "I've liked you ever since you started working here. I've been keeping up with your schedule to catch you on your free time even if I'm busy. Plus, I always buy you snacks! Don't I deserve a chance at courtship?" he smiles at her while saying this. "First of all, following me on my schedule is not courting, it's called stalking," she tells him as she stands up to move closer to him. "PLUS, I don't think your father would be amused about his SON being in a relationship with one of his EMPLOYEES, most importantly his SECRETARY." She puts weight on her words while poking his chest per emphasis for him to be able to get her point. But as always, he just smiles at her with his sweet smile. 

**Any girl will be able to fall at the sight of him but, why not I?** The fleeting thought passes in her mind. He puts his arms on the counter, trapping her in between them and moves his face closer to hers. Their proximity is close enough for their lips to almost touch. "One day," he whispers above her lips, "I will have you, Ava Park." She smirks and whispers back to him, "you're just a friend, Jaxon Kwon." He pushes himself back and just stares at her - his eyes scanning every inch of her face. After what feels like hours, he just smirks at her and shrugs. "We'll see," he said, "now, come on. Let's go eat lunch." He starts walking away from Ava. She raises an eyebrow at his broad back. "Wait!" She calls out to him. He turns around and looks at her, expectantly. 

"After that incident or whatever just happened, you're just going to walk away and even invite me to lunch?" She eyes him suspiciously. "Well," he starts, "even before I started showing you that I like you, we are friends. You even admitted it a while ago, remember?" Ava still remains suspicious but nonetheless, giggles at his teasing tone. She smiles and nods. He smiles at her warmly. "Besides, you have to come back earlier than the others. You have to accompany Dad at the signing later." "SEE! This is what I mean by stalking!" She points out to him. He just laughs at her and says, "perks of being the CEO's son. I have connections to everyone here!" They both laugh as Ava grabs her bag and they both head for the door. 

They arrive at a restaurant even if Ava has protested several times that eating cup noodles at a convenience store are enough for her. They both sit down after they order at the counter. "Where's the rest of your dance crew?" Ava asks Jaxon. "Oh, they went ahead and ate lunch without me." He answers. "Why didn't you go back with them then?" "Because I want to eat with you." She raises a brow at him but despite her expression, she smiles at him. However, from the far corner of her eye, she can see a group of guys around her age looking at them. More specifically, her. **They look familiar... Are they from high school?** she thinks to herself. The other boys begin shoving a guy with greenish-blond hair. In all honesty, it reminded Ava of broccoli. They still continued to shove and tell him numerous things that she couldn't hear, much to her disappointment, and even look at her or discreetly motion towards her. The broccoli guy turned to her and as soon their gazes met, he immediately looked back at his companions and shook his head feverishly. 

"Hey," she brought back her attention to Jaxon. "I'm sorry, I just got distracted," she apologizes to him. Jaxon looks at the group boys to see the broccoli guy walking towards them. He stood in front of them, his eyes moving between Ava and Jaxon. "Uh, is it about our order?" Jaegyu asks. Broccoli guy furrows his eyebrows at him. "No, I'm not a waiter," he said while looking at Jaegyu up and down. "I'm here for her," he says as he looks at Ava and smiles, shyly. Ava's eyes widen and her mouth is left agape as she points to herself. "Me?" she asks. Broccoli guy nods and says "yes." "What is it that you want then?" "You work for KSY, right? The dance company?" He states in way of asking her confirmation. Ava looks at him, shocked. "How do you know that?" she glares at him in suspicion. "You have your ID card on. The KSY logo on it is pretty big enough to be seen from a distance," he slowly says as he brings his hand to his nape, scratching it in awkwardness. Ava looks at him then looks at her ID then looks at him again with a sheepish smile on her face. "Sorry," she giggles nervously as she takes it off and puts it in her bag. 

"But, what about me working at KSY? Is there anything you want to know?" she puts her arms on the table and rests her chin on it, "does the company owe you any debts?" Jaxon raises a brow at the question but, remained silent and stared at their uninvited, temporary companion. Broccoli guy proceeds to wave his hands in attempt to shake that idea off their heads. "N-no. It's not like that," he proceeds to chuckle and say. "You really are a joker, aren't you, miss?" he smirks at her. Ava then raises her eyebrows at his remark. With this reaction, Broccoli guy has gained enough confidence to tell her what he really approached them for. "My name is Christopher Bang or also known as, Chan. I'm the leader of the dance group, SK..." "Oh yeah!" Ava interrupts him as she remembers why they looked so familiar. "You'll be signing your contract later, right?" She asks him. "Yeah, we are," Chan says, relieved. "My team and I just wanted to get ahead of ourselves and feel welcome and perhaps meet a familiar face at the company," Chan says with a smile, his dimples popping out, "I hope you'll welcome us." "Of course, we will" Ava smiles. "I would also love to meet your team." Chan's eyes lightened with glee at what she said and called for his team. 

One by one, all nine of them huddled over Ava and Jaxon's table. "Hello," Ava starts. "My name is Ava Park. I work at KSY and I would like to get to know you guys better," she smiles at them. "This is Jaxon Kwon. He also dances at KSY." Ava says as Jaxon nods his head in acknowledgement. This seemed to ease the tension among the members. "Hi," a guy who seemed stocky with his tall built and broad shoulders greeted. "My name is Woojin Kim" he smiles her a toothy smile. "I'm Minho Lee but, these guys call me Lee Know," a guy with white teeth and a pretty smile said. "He looks so pretty, can I be him?" Ava thought. "Hi, I'm Changbin Seo." He's pretty much the shortest among them but, has the sharpest jawline. "You can call me..." "BABY CHANGBIN," a guy who resembles a squirrel blurts out, making the others laugh a little which made Ava laugh too. Jaxon is just sitting there, watching the interactions commence. Changbin glares at them and pouts. Even if he has something to say, he's too embarrassed to say it in front of Ava. "Okay then... Baby Changbin," Ava teases. Changbin blushes and gives her a sheepish smile. "Hi," squirrel guy says while giving her a small wave. "My name is Jisung Han but, they usually just call me Han." He gives Ava a wide smile and in that moment, Ava just wants to pinch and squish his cheeks. "Hello, I'm Seungmin Kim," a guy with round glasses who emits a dandy aura introduces himself. 

"Hi," a boy with freckles say. "My name is Felix Lee." He says in an unusually deep voice at least, it was unusual for Ava. She tilts her head at him and just looks at him. "Is there something on my face?" He asks her. "Yeah, there is," she says, "those cute freckles." she smiles at him. He smiles back at her and points to his cheeks that are littered with freckles. "Hello!" A slim guy introduces himself. "He looks like a desert fox," Ava thought to herself. He's cute. "My name is Jeongin Yang but, you can call me I.N." From this point on, Ava could no longer handle how cute he is. "Can you come closer for a bit?" she orders him nicely. Jeongin leans closer to her. She then grabs his cheek and pinches it lightly while saying "CUTEEEE." Jeongin blushes while muttering a soft "thank you" as his friends chuckle. Just as Ava thought she was done with them, she hears a soft "hello." She is met face-to-face with the tall guy who she admired earlier while watching the group's dance videos. "My name is Hyunjin Hwang," he introduces himself. He extends his hand to Ava. "It would be a pleasure working with you soon," he smiles widely at her, his eyes getting smaller at the process. Ava gives her hand to his for a shake. A simple "same" is all that she could muster. **He's so good-looking, save me Mama,** Ava thought and smiled at the boys. 

After their introductions, all the boys shuffled back to their table as soon Ava and Jaxon's food was served. "Well," Chan started, "she is..." "Amazing!" Jeongin exclaimed. They laughed. "She is pretty friendly," Woojin stated, "I hope that most people at the company are as welcoming as her." The boys agreed. They then proceeded to talk about what life at the company would be like. **She's absolutely beautiful.** Hyunjin thought to himself but, of course, he could never bring those words to his lips. All he could do was think about it. Ava and her beauty.


	2. Two

Ava is now seated with Mr. Kwon at the office as they wait for their new clients to arrive. Mr Kwon checks his breath every now and then. He also constantly asks Ava if there is anything stuck in between his teeth to which, she would answer "no." Ava taps the pen on the table as she thinks about random things to pass the time by. "A penny for your thoughts?" Her boss' voice snaps her out of her trance. "I-it's nothing, Mr. Kwon," she says, embarrassed. He now faces her in his reclining chair and smiles. "I'm pretty sure that "just nothing" wouldn't make you look like you hold all the problems in the world," he commented as Ava chuckles. "I was just thinking," she starts, "do penguins have knees?" She looks at him to see him smiling at her. He faces his chair back to the table and say, "you're on your own, Ava."

The door opens and all the nine boys pile into the room along with their manager. "Good afternoon, Mr. Kwon," the manager greets. "I am Soonhoon Lee, the manager of SK." "Good afternoon, Mr. Lee, as you know, I am Soonyong Kwon, the CEO of KSY." Mr. Kwon beams at them. "This is my secretary, Ava Park." Ava smiles at the manager and shakes his hand. She sees the boys at the back, smiling at her. "Please have a seat," Mr. Kwon instructs and to which, everyone follows. Mr. Kwon then starts to orient everyone on the visions and goals of the company and its mission, all of which Ava has already heard a dozen times. She eyes each of the boys to see if they are listening attentively. When she reaches Hyunjin, he was staring at her. Ava just looks back at him. **Lord, come help me please,** she thinks to herself. **How can someone be so... compelling?** Ava realizes that Hyunjin hasn't noticed Ava looking back at him. She raises a brow at him and smirks, trying to catch his attention.

Hyunjin then blinks and realizes that Ava is now looking back at him with an eyebrow raised, smirking. He can feel the tip of his ears heat up. He just passes her a small smile and directs his attention back to whatever the CEO was saying. **Of all days Hyunjin, you gotta lose your cool today,** Hyunjin mentally kicks himself. He has never experienced this situation with women before. Usually, before they can catch him admiring them, he would divert his eyes somewhere else. Somehow today, he just had to admire Ava a little too much. "Now, let us move on to the company's primary rules," Mr. Kwon's voice echoed the room. "First rule is that everyone in the team should give their 100% best. They should be able to participate and give their all in everything, may it be during practice hours or at an actual performance. Can we agree on this one?" Mr. Kwon looks at the team, waiting for an answer. All of them nod their heads and even a couple of them say "yes, sir." "Good. Second rule is that only 5 absences are allowed in a month per member. The only accepted excuses to exceed this number if the person is sick or if it is in relation to a direct family member. Other than that, exceeding this given number in a month without accepted excuses will result in probation. Understood?" Mr. Kwon asks and everyone nods their head.

"Last rule," Mr. Kwon looks at them, "dancers are not allowed to be in a relationship one year into the contract. May it be with other dancers in the company, other company employees, or people outside of the company. If a year since the contract signing has passed, then it is alright to start dating even without my consent." Mr. Kwon scans each of the members faces. He leans back into his chair. "I've built this company for passionate dancers such as myself back in the day. In dancing, there should be no other focus aside from the basic priorities such as family and one's self. We can't having a "significant other" ruin your career as it starts growing, right?" He quotes "significant other" with his fingers. Mr. Kwon heaves a sigh and asks, "are we clear on this?" The members remain silent for a couple of seconds. A lot of thoughts keep racing in their individual minds. Chan decides to cut the silence by saying, "don't worry, Sir Kwon. You can count on us," he smiles at the CEO. "I am," Mr. Kwon smiles back, "other rules will be followed up as you stay in the company longer. They are usually minor rules but, they still need to be followed."

The nine boys give their "yes, sir" responses. "Now, Miss Ava, would you be so kind to give them their contract now?" Mr. Kwon tells Ava. Ava smiles and collects the group contract from the folder. She stands up and approaches the boys. "Please affix your signatures here," she tells the group as she points to the area where they are supposed to sign and hands the pen and paper to Chan. She waits as each of the members sign the contract. She collects the paper from Jeongin as he was finished. She brings the paper back and hands it to Mr. Kwon who inspects their signatures. As he finishes scanning, he fixes his own signature above the line that has CEO printed. "Welcome to KSY," he smiles at the group and their manager. They all stand up to shake each other's hand. "Meeting dismissed," Mr. Kwon claps his hands to signal the dismiss. "I'll be seeing you men tomorrow." The boys smile at him and bow while Han even went the extra mile of saluting at Mr. Kwon. Everyone laughed as they made their way to the exit.

Ava exits the office with a big smile on her face. She stops as soon as she sees Jaxon leaning against the wall outside the office. She crosses her arms and tilts her head at him. He gives her a smile and tilts his head in return. She appraoches him and asks, "don't you have practice now?" "Water break." He replies. As soon as Jaxon sees the big smile on his father's face he immediately says, "the signing went well, I see." Ava released a sigh of relief as she remembered earlier. "Yeah, it was a success." She looks back to see the group of boys leave with smiles on their faces, subtly joking around as they exit the corridor.

"We should definitely celebrate," Seungmin states. "Wow, our dandy boy is a party boy now, huh," Felix jokes and the rest laugh with him. "Seungmin's right, it's time we should celebrate an achievement like this," Chan says. Everyone nods their head in agreement. "Why don't we go to that resto-bar downtown?" Jisung suggests. "Aren't you guys too young to be there?" Woojin asks. "Mom, we'll just have soda," Jeongin whines jokingly making the elder just roll his eyes amidst his wide smile. "Nobody is drinking tonight, got it?" Chan asks sternly. "Yes, daddy," they say in response. Mr. Lee taps Chan on the shoulder. "Boys, I'll be going on ahead, alright? I trust you guys enough to go on your own," he says. The group nods their head and bid their goodbyes as he hurries out. "Alright! It's party time."

Ava was killing time on her computer. She texted her friends, Quincy and Rizz, about how the meeting went and a whole lot of memes as to which, no one responded yet. Jaxon has already left for practice but, tells Ava that they should go home together. "Ava!" She lifts her head from her computer as she sees her boss approaching her. "Yes, Mr. Kwon?" Ava asks. "I think you should take the rest of the day off," Mr. Kwon says to Ava's surprise. "The signing was a success and besides, there are no more meetings later today. I also assume you have finished your work for the week," Ava nods at this. "Then, go home early." Mr. Kwon finishes. "Really?" she asks her boss. "Unless you want me to take it back...?" As soon as she heard this, she started fixing her things and head out, not before turning back and bowing at her boss in gratitude. "Bye, Mr. Kwon! See you tomorrow!" Ava waves as she heads out and the door closes as she leaves. Mr. Kwon was left behind chuckling to himself while shaking his head. "That kid is really something else," he murmurs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! Thank you for keeping up with my shit writing HAHAHA Thank you for reading!!


	3. Three

Ava calls Jaxon for what it feels like the 10th time. Finally, he answers. "Ava, I'm in the middle of practice. Why are you calling? Is there an emergency?" Jaxon frantically asks. "No, uh," Ava starts, "your dad told me that I can go home early for today. I wanted to go home ahead if that's okay with you? I have somewhere to go later." Jaxon sighs through the line. "I'm sorry, I'll just wait for you," she starts feeling apologetic. "Hey hey, it's okay. I would feel guilty if I would make you wait for me for like what? An hour or two?" He jokes. "Go home without me. It's alright. Just take care on your way home, okay?" She nods even though she knows he couldn't see her. "Okay, I will. You too," she replies. "I gotta go back to practice now. Bye," and with that, he hangs up.

"DID YOU SEE HOW GOOD LOOKING THEY ARE?" Quincy practically screeches as she fixes Ava's hair into a cute pair of space buns. "Stop screaming Quin- ow" "Sorry" "I mean, y-yeah they all are pretty handsome and OUCH" "sorry hehe" "they are pretty friendly, too." Tonight was their official girls' night out in a long time since everyone was always busy. Ava decided that they should accompany her to the resto-bar she works at because they've never seen her perform there. Ava is at her and her best friends' shared apartment and just told them about the events that occurred earlier in the day, leaving the part of friend-zoning Jaxon out because she knows her friends might tease her of how bold the situation was if one really thinks about it. "Of course they are!" Quincy boasted as she picks up an elastic band and ties it around Ava's hair, "they're my babies!" Rizz rolls her eyes at the statement. "They don't even know you exist," she spits out. "STOP CRUSHING MY DREAMS!" Quincy loudly says. "Besides, I have Ava to help me with that. Right, Ava?" Quincy looks at Ava. "If you could stop pulling my hair then, that would be great." 

Ava has been working at CHILL for a couple of weeks now. It's just a part-time job whenever she has free time. In her opinion, it helps pay the rent a lot. She enters the restobar with Quincy and Rizz trailing behind her. "Sup' Ava," the bartender greets. He had his ebony black hair quiffed back and wore a nose ring. His arms were littered with tattoos and he looked about to be around 6ft. "Hey, Asher," Ava greets as she fist-bumps him. Ava's feet lead her to backstage and her friends continue to follow her, smiling and greeting Asher as they pass. Ava continues to greet other staff members and her friends keep on smiling and even say "hello." "I didn't know you have hot co-workers," Quincy mumbled in Ava's ear. "That's because I don't want to tell you." Ava mumbles back as she opens the door to the tiny room that serves as the performers' dressing room. "Why not?" Quincy looks hurt. "Especially that Asher guy!! Do you just want that hot bartender all to yourself, huh? I mean, who wouldn't? He's good-looking and badass. oh, gooDNESS GRACIOUS." Quincy rants as she plops down on a chair. Ava stares at her from the sofa she's sitting on. "You do know that he can hear you from outside, right? These walls aren't soundproof, you know." Ava says as she knocks on the wall. "OHMYGOD," Quincy shouts as she holds her now red face in her hands. "That's why she never told you." Rizz snickers. 

Asher knocks on the door and opens it as soon as Ava says "come in." "Umm, there are a couple of customers piling in. Do you want to start now or later?" Asher asks. "Is Bronco here yet?" Ava counters his question with another one. "Not yet but, he said he'll be here in a few. He also said you can start on your own if you want to." "Okay, I'll start in a jiffy." Ava smiles. "Thanks, Asher." "No problem," Asher smiles back and turns to Quincy. "Can I talk with you for a minute?" Quincy just stares at him like he's grown a second head. "E-excuse me?... Me?" Quincy points to herself and Asher nods. She turns to her friends for help wherein Ava pouts and shrugs while Rizz covers her mouth to contain her laughter at Quincy's face. Quincy then stands up and follows Asher. The door shuts leaving Rizz and Ava in the room. "It's only the start of the night and yet, Quincy is going to get laid." Rizz jokes. Ava laughs and shoves her friend playfully. "Shut up!" Ava says. She takes a quick glance at the mirror. "I'm gonna start performing now, let's go outside." Ava tells Rizz. They both leave the room.

"Hey, everyone!" Ava greets the crowd. "I'm Ava and I'll be your performer for tonight. Just drop your song requests in the box right in front of me." Ava fixes her mic. She starts singing a soft cover of "Here" by Alessia Cara. During the song, Bronco and a bunch of other customers come in. As Bronco sees her, he sends her a wink and Ava returns it. She scans the customers' faces and is surprised to see SK, looking at her in shock while finding a vacant table. Ava suddenly feels a boost of confidence. She feels more proud of herself as she performs. When the song ended, a lot of people started clapping, including SK. She looks at them and winks at them. The group claps even louder. Hyunjin just gulps and is enticed by Ava and all her beauty. **Beauty and talent... I wonder if she's smart, too,** Hyunjin wonders to himself. **Then I'll be dead for sure.**

Ava's performance has ended and it was already around 11. SK are still there enjoying themselves, Quincy and Asher are talking while Asher is serving other customers, and Rizz is on her phone as she sips her martini. Ava approaches her friends and they cheer as they see her. "You were awesome, girl," Rizz pinches Ava's cheek. Ava swats her hand away and says, "you think so?" "WE KNOW SO! YOU WERE AMAZING UP THERE!!" Quincy flounces. Asher looks at her and chuckles. "Why don't you sing at home? It might cover up Rizz's sour mood," Quincy points out. Rizz imitates what she just said in a childish manner. Quincy sticks out her tongue at her best friend. Ava laughs at them while saying "losers." "Oh, by the way, Quincy," Ava calls her attention, "I want you to meet somebody." "Somebody?" Quincy looks at Ava, questioningly. "Some bodies," Ava corrected. Quincy raises her eyebrows. Ava, knowing she isn't going anywhere with Quincy being like that, just pulls that other girl's hand and leads her to wherever she was talking about. "Are you taking me to an orgy fest?" Quincy said out loud before totally leaving their friends, making Rizz shake her head as Asher stifles his laughter.

"Wait here and don't look first," Ava instructs Quincy, "I'll pop your eye sockets out if you try peeping." "EEP!" Quincy immediately closes her eyes with her hands. Ava chuckles and walks towards SK's table. "Hey guys! How are you enjoying the night?" Ava greets. The group focuses on Ava and greets her with hollers. "Ava, you were great!" Chan compliments. "Aww, shucks," Ava gushes in exaggeration. The boys chuckle at her action. "I'm actually here for a favor," Ava straightens herself as soon as they fall silent again. "What kind of favor?" Woojin asks. "Is it something illegal?" Felix suggests, eyes shining with glee. "No, what the hell," Ava looks at him in shock. "I have a friend who is a big fan of yours. I just wanted to ask if it's okay with you guys if I'll introduce her to you?" The boys answered her in a couple of "sure"s and "why not"s. Ava turns to see Quincy still covering eyes with her hands. She smiles to herself and walks over to her best friend. "Hey, it's me," Ava tells Quincy, "keep your eyes closed." Quincy obeys and allows herself to be pulled by Ava. They stop and Ava says "you can look now." Quincy opens her eyes to see her favorite dance group right in front of her, smiling brightly.

"Pinch me I must be dreaming."


End file.
